Beating the Odds
by SG1Bauer
Summary: What I think should have happened between Jack and Audrey at the end of Season 5. JA fluff, spoilers for Season 5
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **Ok guys this is my first fanfic, so constructive criticism is definitley appreciated. I love 24, especially Jack/Audrey, so here's my take on the the end of Season 5 and what I would have like to see happen. SPOILERS for Season 5. Enjoy!**

"_I can't believe you're really…you're really here," Audrey breathed out._

They stood there for several minutes, foreheads touching, just getting lost in each other's eyes. After what seemed like an eternity, Jack broke the silence with the one question he was hesitant to ask.

"So where do we go from here? I mean I know we have a lot to talk about."

"Well, how bout we start with me telling you that I still love you" she said with a smile.

Jack beamed with happiness at her admission. He couldn't believe it. He had hoped beyond hope for the past 18 months that she still had some feeling left for him, even though he was presumed dead and that maybe a small part of her didn't hate him after what happened with Paul. Then, only this morning she had told him that not only did she not hate him, but also didn't blame him for her husband's death. Jack was startled out of his thoughts when Audrey spoke.

"Look, I still have my hotel room booked out for the next two days, why don't we go back there, where we can talk and have a little more privacy."

He smiled and leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the lips. "Let's go."

They walked to the CTU issue SUV that had brought Audrey over and climbed in. The whole ride back to the hotel was spent in silence, with their fingers laced together, and brief glances and smiles at one another.

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled up in front of the hotel, and got out of the car.

"Agent Bauer, Miss Raines, CTU thought you might need a car," said the agent in the passenger seat, as he handed Jack the keys to a Jeep Cherokee. "It's parked in the back lot in the space concurrent with your room number."

"Thank you, and give my thanks to Bill Buchanan as well," replied Jack, as he pocketed the keys.

"Will do, sir," the agent responded as the SUV began to pull away.

Jack smiled at Audrey, took her hand, and walked into the lobby of the hotel. They stepped into the elevator and Audrey pressed the button for the 14th floor. When the elevator arrived at their destination, they stepped out and walked down the hall to Audrey's suite. She pulled her keycard out of her purse and opened the door. When he stepped into the suite, Jack remembered how working for the President and the Secretary of Defense definitely had its perks when it came to hotel accommodations.

The main living room was huge; containing a large red couch, oversized armchair and plasma screen TV. Connected to the living room was a small kitchen with a mini fridge, microwave, and coffee maker. Jack poked his head into the master bedroom and saw that it had a king sized bed, another TV, and a spacious closet. Adjacent to the bedroom was the master bathroom with golden fixtures on the sink and shower. The bathroom even had a Jacuzzi. As he came back out he noticed the place also had a large glass sliding door that led to porch with a beautiful view of the Los Angeles skyline.

"One thing I'll never get tired of are the luxurious hotel rooms that come with this job," she joked.

Jack chuckled at her statement, as he was just thinking the same thing.

"No kidding," he replied, "this place is huge."

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked.

"Yeah thanks. I am in desperate need of coffee"

"I can't imagine why" she replied with a slight chuckle and a smile; that same smile he had fallen in love with and that made him melt every time he saw it. While Audrey prepared their coffee, Jack walked out onto the porch to overlook the city. As he stared out at the buildings and cars below, he was filled with thoughts of all that had happened over the past twenty-four hours. He still had hard time coming to terms with the deaths of Tony, Michelle, and David Palmer, three of his closest friends, all dead in one day. He couldn't help but a feel somewhat guilty and responsible for their deaths; they had all died to protect his secret.

He also recalled how he had almost lost Audrey. He had rarely ever been as scared as he was during that moment when Christopher Henderson had stabbed her in the arm. He had been so relieved to see her in medical at CTU and promised himself that he would never leave her again. That is, if she still wanted him, and from her actions over the past hour, it looked as though she did.

Jack was broken out of his thoughts when he heard Audrey join him on the porch and felt her wrap her arms around his waste. He turned in her embrace and stared into her eyes. Then he gently cupped her face and pulled her closer till their lips met in a gentle and loving kiss. Audrey reluctantly pulled back, handed him his coffee and watched as he took a sip, letting the warm liquid slide down his throat

After taking another sip he said, "Audrey, we still need to talk. Come on, let's go back inside and sit down."

Audrey just nodded as he took her hand and led her back inside to sit on the couch beside him. Jack took her hands, looked into her eyes, and decided just to tell her exactly how he felt.

"Look Audrey, I don't know how you feel about us or whether or not you still want there to be an 'us', but like I said this morning, I never stopped loving you and I would still like to spend the rest of my life with you. I also want to apologize for anything that I did before, that caused me to push you away."

"Jack, I still love you too, and over the past year and a half I've come to realize that I was wrong for treating you like I did and for saying all those hateful things to you. I don't blame you for what happened and I understand that you did what you had to do in order to save millions of lives. Seeing you alive today was the greatest thing that I could have ever wished for and I really want to give us another chance and make this work."

"Are you sure that's what you really want?" he tentatively asked her.

He had to make sure that her actions and feelings for him now were genuine and not just a result of her suddenly seeing him alive.

Audrey didn't even need to think about her answer and immediately responded, "Yes. Jack, I've spent the last 18 months wishing that we could have had a second chance together and now we do."

Jack couldn't help but smile. He had waited so long for this. Audrey smiled back at him and before she could say anything he pulled her to him for a passionate kiss. She eagerly began to kiss him back and opened her mouth to allow his tongue entrance. They continued to kiss and explore each other's mouth, reveling in the feeling of being together again after so long.

Audrey then began to slowly undo the buttons on his flannel shirt, as Jack started to trail delicate kisses down her neck. Jack scooped her up off the couch, and headed for the bedroom, leaning down to catch her mouth in another heated kiss. He gently laid her down on the king sized bed and proceeded to show her just how much he loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot the disclaimer on the first chapter so here it is: I do not own 24 or any of the characthers, nor is any profit being made from the publishing of this story. Ok now that's done, here's chapter two.**

**Chapter 2**

About eight hours later, Jack woke up feeling very groggy and confused. It took his mind a moment to register where he was, but the warm body lying on his chest quickly jogged his memory. He smiled down at Audrey, glad to be lucky enough to hold her in his arms again. He had missed her so much during the time he was gone. He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead and carefully extracted himself out of bed to get in the shower.

When Jack exited the bathroom fifteen minutes later, he found Audrey sitting up in bed, talking on the phone.

"Yeah Dad, I should be able to make it over there some time later today or early tomorrow," she said to her father. Jack watched her from behind as she listened to her father speak on the other end.

"I know, I love you too, Dad. I'll see you soon. Bye." Audrey finished her conversation with her father and hung up the phone. She turned around to find Jack staring at her, with a bath towel wrapped around his waist and towel trying his wet hair.

"Hey," she greeted him, "when did you get up?"

"About twenty minutes ago. How's your father doing?" he asked.

"He's doing great. He got out of ICU earlier this morning and said that the hospital wanted to keep him there for a few days to make sure he heals properly. I was hoping to stop over to see him today or tomorrow."

"Well, it's almost 3:30 now, why don't we get dressed and head over there. Then, we can go out to dinner somewhere."

"Sounds like a plan," she said with a smile. "I'm gonna go hop in the shower real quick while you get dressed." Audrey crawled over to him on the other side of the bed, gave him a quick kiss and headed for the bathroom.

Jack smiled and retrieved his shoulder bag from the living room. CTU had been kind enough to provide him with some extra clothes until he was able to retrieve his things from Diane's house and do some shopping. He pulled out the dark jeans and button up, flannel, short sleeved shirt out of his bag and threw them on.

As he waited for Audrey to finish in the bathroom, he wandered out into the living room and decided to turn on the TV. He wasn't surprised in the least to see almost every news channel hosting information about the terrorists, the nerve gas, Palmer's assassination, and Logan's unexpected 'resignation' from office.

As he stared at the TV, barley even listening, his thoughts began to wander to his unresolved situation with the Chinese government. He had almost forgotten about his unfortunate predicament, as he was so caught up in Audrey.

_Almost being the keyword there,_he thought ironcially.He knew that at his debriefing tomorrow, newly inaugurated President Gardner would have to decide whether or not to turn him over to the Chinese.

Jack could only hope that his actions over the past twenty-four hours were enough to redeem him in the eyes of the President, and that he would be allowed to stay in the U.S. with Audrey. Shaking those thoughts from his head, resolute to wait and see what happened tomorrow, and enjoy every second he had, in casehe didn't come back,he shut the TV off and headed back into the bedroom, where Audrey was just finishing applying her makeup.

_God, she looks gorgeous, _Jack thought as he took in her appearance.

She was dressed in tight jeans that accentuated her every curve perfectly and a snug light blue sweater. Her blonde hair was down and cascaded over her shoulders beautifully. When she noticed him in the mirror, she turned around and smiled at him, making him smile in return.

"You look great" he said, making her blush slightly.

"Thank you, and you don't look so bad yourself," she replied with a twinkle in her eye.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my purse." She said as she walked into the living room, Jack following her, and grabbed her purse off the table. Jack placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her toward the door, grabbing his jacket off the hook on the way out. When they arrived at the lobby, they exited the hotel through the back door and headed out to the back parking lot. After searching the parking lot, they found a green Jeep Cherokee sitting in spot 1405, and climbed in. Jack started the car, pulled out of the lot and headed towards the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok here's chapter 3, just a side note, I'm a big country music fan so I thought I'd include a song in here, the song is property of Tim McGraw and associates, not me. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 3**

During the ride to the hospital, Jack and Audrey spent the time catching up. They talked about everything and anything: the weather, sports, Audrey's job, and Jack's life while he was 'dead'. During their conversation, Audrey decided to flip on the radio and switched to the station she remembered she had liked while visiting in LA. She couldn't help but smile when she heard one of her favorite songs, Tim McGraw's "Live Like You Were Dying", starting to play.

Jack groaned when he saw what station she had put on, "See now, I was hoping that you had gotten over your country music thing during the past year and a half," he said with a sigh.

Audrey's only response to his complaint was a very smug grin. She couldn't resist teasing him, besides he was cute when he pouted.

"Come on, do we have to listen to this," he began to whine.

"Yes, and what is so bad about country music?" she asked matter-of-factly.

"Well, for starters', it's very twangy, has nothing but banjos in it, and all they sing about is losing their wives to tractors," he answered, expressing his dislike at her choice of music style.

"That is so not true, country music songs are filled with deep emotion and feeling. That's more than I can say for some styles of music out there. Plus it's fun to listen to, sounds good and makes you feel good." she said in disbelief at his response and began to sing along to the chorus.

"I went sky diving

I went rocky-mountain climbing,

I went two-point-seven seconds on Bull named Fumanchu,

and I loved deeper, and I spoke sweeter,

and I gave forgiveness I've been denying,

and he said someday I hope you get the chance

to live like you were dying."

Jack just smiled at her. He had to admit, as much as he was **not, **in any way, a country music fan, he did enjoy hearing Audrey sing. She was so beautiful and he loved seeing her this happy after all that she had been through the previous day.

"Fine you win, we'll listen to what you want," he eventually conceded.

"Thank you," she said with a grin on her face, "besides, if you listen to it enough, it'll grow on you."

"Somehow I doubt that," he replied.

"Yeah, you just wait and see."

As much as Jack hated when she won, he liked it when she got all defensive on him; it was cute. Twenty minutes later, Jack pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and went around to the passenger side of the jeep and opened the door for Audrey. Walking into the hospital lobby, Jack draped his arm around her shoulder, while she wrapped hers around his waist. They walked up to the main desk where a receptionist greeted them.

"Good afternoon, can I help you?" she politely asked.

"Yes, could you please tell me the room number of a James Heller?" Audrey inquired.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Heller's room is restricted to medical personnel and family only. Are you related?"

"Yes, I'm his daughter Audrey Raines."

"Oh yes Miss Raines, your father said he was expecting you in the near future. His room is number 308. Just take the elevator up to the third floor and his room is at the end of the hall," the receptionist responded.

"Thank You."

Jack and Audrey boarded the elevator, headed up to the third floor, and proceeded to the Secretary's room, where they found two secret service agents standing outside. Audrey recognized them as two of her father's most trusted bodyguards.

"Miss Raines, Agent Bauer," greeted one of the agents.

"Agent Roberts, Agent Stevenson," she replied in response.

Just as Audrey was about to knock, Jack stopped her and asked, "Why don't you go in by yourself first and I'll come in when you're ready, ok?"

"Thanks," she responded, giving him a kiss on the cheek, before knocking and hearing her father's voice, telling her to come in.

Audrey walked into the room and saw here father lying in a hotel bed, watching the news on TV.

"Dad," she said with a smile, going to give him a hug, which he heartily returned. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Thanks Audie. How are you doing?" he asked, wondering how she and Jack were getting along after all that had happened of the course of their relationship.

"Great Dad. My arm's feeling much better."

"You know that's not what I meant Audrey," he said, looking her in the eye and waiting for an honest answer.

"If you talking about me and Jack, we're also fine. We talked it over and decided to give our relationship another try. It's what we both want," she explained, hoping that her father would approve, knowing that he wasn't too thrilled when he first found out about their relationship.

"Are you sure that's what you really want, Audie?"

"Yes Dad. I love Jack and I want to try and make this work."

"Alright, sweetheart, I just want to make sure you're happy," he explained.

"I am Dad. Now, Jack's outside, he wanted to give us some time alone. Should I call him in? I know he wanted to see you," she asked.

"Sure."

Audrey walked back over to the door and told Jack that he should come in to see her father. Jack walked in and greeted his former boss, "Mr. Secretary, I'm glad to see you're alright sir."

"Thanks Jack. How are you doing?"

"Good sir," he answered as he glanced over at Audrey and smiled, "very good."

Audrey stood beside him and leaned down to take his hand in hers. At this, her father addressed Jack on the subject of their relationship.

"Jack, Audrey tells me you two have decided to get back together."

"Yes sir. We talked about it and decided to give it another try," he responded, hoping not to upset the Secretary, knowing full well he wasn't happy that they had hidden their relationship from him before.

"Well, if it's what you both want I guess I'm alright with it, but I want you're word that you will take care of her, Jack."

"You know I will sir," he said. Jack had every intention of keeping his word by taking care of Audrey and making her happy.

"Thank you Jack. By the way, has the President decided what to do about the situation with the Chinese?" asked Heller, curious as to whether or not Jack would be able to stay with Audrey and keep his promise.

With an exasperated sigh Jack replied, "No sir, my debriefing is tomorrow morning. President Gardner will let me know then what he decides to do."

"You know I'll put in a good word for you, Jack," hoping to give him the best chance of having the life he wanted and deserved.

"Thank you sir, I'd appreciate that," replied Jack.

"Well, I don't want to keep the two of you, if you have plans."

"We were just going to go grab dinner somewhere," explained Audrey, "we both haven't eaten in a while."

"I can imagine," replied her father with a smile.

"I'll call you later and try and stop by in the next few days," said Audrey, walking over to her father and hugging him goodbye.

"Alright sweetheart, I love you."

"I love you too, Dad," she replied.

Turning to address Jack, Heller said, "It's good to see you again, Jack, and thank you for coming."

"It was good to see you too, sir," said Jack with a smile as he shook the Secretary's hand.

"Bye, Dad," said Audrey as she waved with her free hand, and held Jack's in the other. They left the room and headed towards the hospital parking lot, discussing where to go for dinner, on their way.

"There's a sports bar and grille about ten minutes from here isn't there?" inquired Audrey, remembering a restaurant that Jack had taken her to before during their trip to LA.

"Yeah and it's not that far away from the hotel either so we won't have a long drive back," he replied.

"Ok, that sounds like a good choice," she agreed, as they both climbed into the Jeep and headed off in the direction of the restaurant.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok so here's the next chapter. There should be about two or three more chapters left, depending on where I go with this. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

About ten minutes later, Jack pulled up in front of a restaurant called Joe's Sports Bar and Grille, found a parking spot and shut off the engine. Jack and Audrey walked into the building, arms around each other, and were seated at a small booth towards the back of restaurant. A waitress name Jen arrived at the table and greeted them warmly, asking for their drink orders. Both Jack and Audrey ordered a beer and began skimming over their menus.

"Everything looks so good, I don't know what to order," said Audrey, still trying to decide, "What are you getting?"

"I think I'm gonna get the Cajun burger," he replied, just as the waitress arrived with their drinks.

"Are we ready to order?" she inquired.

"Yeah," Jack started, "I'll have the Cajun burger with the French fries."

"And for you ma'am?"

"I'll have the same thanks," replied Audrey, as Jack gave her a playful glare.

"What?" she asked, noticing his face.

"You copied me," he said playfully with a smile on his face.

"So, maybe I just think my boyfriend has great taste," she said, smiling back at him and taking a sip of her beer.

At this, Jack just laughed. He had missed this so much; the flirting, the playful banter, and most of all, seeing that beautiful smile on Audrey's face. He just hoped that he wouldn't have to give it all up again. He couldn't live without her and having to leave her for a second time would be a fate worse than death.

"I've missed this," she said, as though reading his thoughts, "and I've missed you."

"Me too," he replied, sliding his hand over to hold hers.

Audrey tried to savor every moment she had with Jack, afraid he might have to leave again. She desperately didn't want to bring up that topic, but she had to know if there was even the slightest chance they could live their lives together.

"Jack," she began hesitantly, "I know this is probably the last thing you want to talk about, but I need to ask before tomorrow."

"What is it?" he asked, concerned at her tone of voice.

"Do you think there's any chance that you won't have to leave again?"

"I honestly don't know, sweetheart," he said easily, not wanting to upset her, "but I hope so, I don't think I could stand to live without you."

He leaned over across the table, placing his hand on the side of her face, trying to reassure her. She brought her hand up and placed it over his, staring into his gorgeous eyes.

"I love you, Jack," she said softly.

"I love you too, Audrey. And I always will, no matter what happens, ok? Remember that."

They noticed the waitress returning to the table with their orders and quickly composed themselves, grateful to have gotten a table near the back with more privacy. They dived into their meals, grateful to finally have a decent meal in what was more than day. The grim topic of the Chinese and Jack's debriefing forgotten, for the time being, they once again began the playful banter and light conversation they were used to.

Once they had both finished their meals, they called over the waitress, paid there check, and began walking back to their car. Jack couldn't help but notice that Audrey seemed quieter than usual.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently, "you seemed distracted."

"I'm fine. I was just thinking," she replied, not convincing him at all.

They reached the car, but as Audrey went to open her door, Jack's hand stopped her.

He looked deep into her eyes and said, "Hey, if you're upset about the debriefing tomorrow, I want you to not think about it, ok?"

"But, Jack-" she tried to say but she was cut off when he placed his finger on her lips.

"No, baby. I want you to savor the moments we have now. No matter what happens tomorrow I will always love you and I will always be with you," he continued, placing his hand over her heart, "right here."

Tears began to well up in her eyes at Jack's words, so he quickly pulled her into his embrace, never wanting to let go. They stood like that for a few minutes before he pulled back and wiped the tears off her cheeks with his thumbs. He looked into her eyes and leaned down, capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss. She kissed him back as her arms found their way around his neck. Breaking the kiss, he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

"Are you ready to go back to the hotel?" he asked.

"Yes," she said with a smile, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before she climbed into the passenger seat. Jack walked around the Jeep, got in, started the car, and headed for the hotel.

Back at the hotel, Audrey opened the door to their suite and walked inside, with Jack right behind her. Just as she hung up her coat, she felt Jack's arms snake around her waist from behind as he began to plant kisses on her neck and collarbone. She slowly turned in his embrace and pulled his head down for a searing kiss. Her tongue hungrily sought entrance to his mouth, which he eagerly granted. Audrey quickly undid the buttons on his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, as they got closer and closer to the bedroom. She began trailing kisses down his nicely toned chest, as he eased her onto the bed. No matter what decision came with the debriefing tomorrow, both Jack and Audrey were determined to enjoy the time they had together, no matter how long it lasted.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, just setting up for the next chapter: the debriefing, which should be up sometime tomorrow, but for now, here's chapter 5. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Around 7:30 the next morning, Audrey woke up, with her head lying on Jack's chest. She smiled up at him and began to trail patterns on his chest with her fingertips. Feeling her touch against his bare skin, Jack began to stir. He looked down to see her staring up at him with a smile on her face. He smiled back and leaned down to give her a kiss.

"Morning," she breathed, after pulling back from the kiss.

"Morning, sweetheart," he replied.

"What time's your debriefing this morning?" she asked.

"It's at 9," he replied, looking down from her gaze. She could here the sadness in his voice at the mention of the meeting.

"Hey," she said, tilting his chin back up to meet his eyes, "remember what you saidlast nightabout savoring every moment? Now I'm saying it to you."

His reply was a simple nod of acknowledgement and a smile. She reached up and touched his face, trying to reassure him that everything would be alright.

"Listen, why don't you go get a shower and get ready, and I'll order something from room service for breakfast, ok?" she suggested.

"Ok," he replied simply.

Jack climbed out of bed a retrieved his boxers off the floor, throwing them on, and headed into the bathroom. Once Jack had gone into the bathroom, Audrey threw on her robe and went out into the living room to order breakfast for the two of them.

Ten minutes later, Jack stepped out of the shower,wrapped a large white bath towel around his waist and headed back into the master bedroom. He found his suitcase that CTU had shipped over from Diane Huxley's house, and opened it, pulling out a pair of black pants and a blue dress shirt. He put them on, fixed his tie, and emergedfrom the bedroomto see Audrey closing the door and holding a tray of food.

"Wow," she said, taking in his appearance, "don't your look dashing."

"Dashing?" he said, with a smirk.

"Yes, dashing, or would you prefer, incredibly sexy," she retorted playfully.

"Both work for me. So what did you get for breakfast?" he asked, accepting the cup of coffee she offered.

"Well, I got scrambled eggs and bacon for you, and pancakes and sausage for me," she answered, pointing out each on the tray of food.

"Perfect choice," he said, as he took a seat across from her and began to eat.

When they both finished their meals, it was 8:20, which meant Jack had to leave in ten minutes. Audrey silently got up and went out onto the porch while Jack went to grab the jacket to his suit and put his shoes on. She stood there, just gazing out over the Los Angeles skyline, when Jack came out and took her in his arms. They walked back inside, holding each other, and went to the door. Jack turned to face her and looked her in the eyes, not wanting to leave.

"It's getting late you should go, Jack," said Audrey, thinking that if he just left it wouldn't be as hard as saying goodbye, in case he didn't come back.

"This isn't goodbye, Audrey," he said softly, caressing her cheek. "Whatever decision is made, I will always love you and always be with you."

"I know, Jack, just promise me you'll do everything you can to come back," she said, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"I promise, sweetheart," he replied gently, as he leaned down and covered her mouth with his. They continued to kiss, holding on to each other, afraid to let go. Eventually, Jack pulled back and stared into her eyes.

"I have to go," he said reluctantly.

"I know, I love you so much, Jack," she replied.

"I love you too, Audrey, with all my heart," he said, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. He held her hand for a moment longer before he let go and backed out the door, pulling it closed behind him. Audrey slowly walked back into the bedroom and laid down, trying to put thoughts of what would happen if Jack didn't come back, out of her mind. She continued to sob quietly, before falling asleep and having sweet dreams of Jack.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok so here's the chapter you've been waiting for, the debriefing. Thanks to everyone who reviews. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

After driving through the bustling city of Los Angeles for twenty minutes, Jack Bauer pulled up in front CTU and parked his car. He got out and walked through the front entrance where he was greeted by a security guard.

"Good morning, sir," the guard addressed him, "can I help you?"

"Yeah, my name's Jack Bauer. I have a 9 o'clock meeting with Bill Buchanan," he replied, pulling out his ID card to show the man.

The security guard swiped Jack's card, typed something into his computer and then looked back up at Jack.

"Go ahead in, Agent Bauer."

"Thank you," he said as he proceeded down the hallway and emerged into the main room of CTU. As he looked around the room, and once again took in the feeling of being back in the building, he noticed Bill Buchanan walking down the stairs from his office on the second floor. Bill saw Jack and walked over to meet him, smiling warmly.

"Jack, it's good to see you again. I just wish it was under better circumstances," he said.

"You and me both, Bill," Jack replied, as he shook the CTU director's hand.

"Well, I guess we better get started. The President will be on for a video conference in five minutes," said Bill as he headed for the situation room with Jack silently following.

When they reached the situation room, Bill went over the phone sitting on the table and pushed a few buttons, as Jack took a seat. After talking with, what Jack assumed were some of the President's aides, Bill took a seat next to Jack and the President's image came on the video monitor directly across from the two men.

"Good morning, Bill, Jack," greeted President Gardner.

"Mr. President," both men replied in turn.

"I understand that we all know why we're here, but I'd like to state it for the record: the purpose of this meeting is to determine the course of action that will be taken, regarding the Chinese demand for Jack to be turned over because of the attack on the their LA embassy 18 months ago," the President began.

"First off, I'd like to inform you both of the intel we have regarding the situation. Obviously, 18 months ago, the Chinese found out that Jack was indirectly responsible for the death of their consulate and wanted him turned over to them. With Jack faking his death that no longer became possible. However, with his return, the Chinese now know that he is alive and still want him to answer for his actions. We're still unsure of exactly how the Chinese found out he was alive. We are looking into it, but for the time being we're working under the assumption that Charles Logan may have tipped them off," explained the President.

At the President's last statement, Jack wasn't at all surprised. Once he had learned that Logan was involved, Jack knew the former President had to have a plan to take him out of the equation and eliminate him as a threat. Jack listened intently as the President continued, knowing he would need every bit of information, should he need to defend his position.

"Obviously, I don't want to turn one of our own agents over to a foreign government, much less a Communistic one. However, should I chose to ignore the Chinese demand, there would be major political fallout and hostility between our two nations, which is something that this country definitely doesn't need right now."

After the President's explanation, Bill spoke up. "Mr. President," he began, "I understand the Chinese reasoning for wanting revenge at what happened, but surely Jack's actionsconcerning the terrorist attacksare more than enough to redeem him."

"I'm sorry Bill, but the Chinese just don't see it that way. All they care about is getting justice for the attack," replied the President.

"With all due respect, Mr. President, the Chinese don't want justice, they want revenge," Bill retorted.

At this, Gardner addressed Jack, who had remained silent since the meeting began. "What about you, Jack? I know you must have something to say about all this."

Jack sat there, contemplating his response, before speaking. "Mr. President," Jack began, "I obviously don't want to be turned over to the Chinese, but I also understand your position on this matter, especially as a newly inaugurated President, and I won't blame you for whatever decision you make, but it is your decision, sir. I just hope there's another option."

"Well, Jack, I have thought this over, and there are a few options I've considered. One, I turn you over to the Chinese, giving them what they want, but not only losing a great man and a great agent who has already given up so much for this country, but destroying that man's life," Garden explained.

"Choice two," he continued, "I allow you to disappear again and inform the Chinese that you were killed, though I doubt they would buy that a second time. However, without any evidence to the contrary, they'd have no choice but to believe me, or risk starting an international incident. You would then be free to live your life as you have for the past 18 months, though in my opinion, and I'm sure you'd agree with me, that having to live like that is not really life"

As Jack locked his gaze with the President's he replied, "Yes, sir, to be honest with you, I would rather be dead, than have to live like I did. Always on the run, not being able to be with the people I love. I couldn't live like that again, sir."

As President Gardner listened to Jack speak, he couldn't help but feel sorry for situation that this man was in, all because he had done what was necessary to save his country. After Jack had finished, he sat there waiting for the President to inform in of his decision. What Gardner said next was something Jack had never expected.

"I understand that, Jack, but there is a third option, one I think will work and will satisfy everyone."

At this, Jack looked up from staring at the table, with a questioning look on his face. He sat in silence as he waited for the President to continue.

"The third option, Jack, is that I turn over the man who is actually responsible for what happened……Charles Logan."

At this, both Jack and Bill's faces had turned from those of confusion into complete shock.

"Logan?" Jack asked, still shocked that the President would even consider that.

"Yes, Jack, just let me explain. Now, correct me if I'm wrong but it's my understanding that you were acting on orders from former President David Palmer. Is that correct?" the President inquired.

"Yes, sir," Jack answered simply.

"And is it also true that Logan gave David Palmer the authority to issue such orders and make decisions on his behalf?" he asked.

"Yes, it is," Jack once again replied.

"Then Charles Logan was responsible for issuing those orders, and as a dedicated agent it was your duty to follow those orders, which you did. However, as I see it, Logan is ultimately responsible, Jack, not you. I also think that I will have no problem convincing the Chinese to let Logan take the fall for what happened. Having a former United States President is much more valuable than holding an agent," Gardener explained.

After the President finished Bill said, "But sir, how will the American people react to the government handing over a former President to a foreign nation, who is, as far as they know, innocent?"

"Logan has resigned and as long as we're able to feed the media plausible information as to his whereabouts, there will be no problem. To be honest, I'm notthrilled about this option, I wish there was a better one, but there's not. However, I also don't think it's fair to destroy a man's life who has shown nothing but heroism and dedication for his country; not when the other man is responsible for taking American lives and helping terrorists."

"And what about me, sir?" Jack asked hesitantly

"You'll be free to live your life, Jack. Without constantly looking over your shoulder and being apart from the people you care about," the President responded.

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. Gardner was going to turn Logan over to the Chinese instead of him and he got to live his life with Audrey. He couldn't be happier and couldn't hide the smile that appeared on his face.

"I don't know what say, sir. I am eternally grateful for this. Thank you so much," he said.

"You deserve it Jack, and unless either of you have anything to add" replied Gardner, looking at Bill, then Jack, seeing them both shaking there heads, "then this meeting is finished."

"Thank you Mr. President," replied Bill, as the video monitor went black.

Bill looked to his left to see Jack staring down at the table with a big smile on his face. He stood up and walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder. At this, Jack looked up.

"Thanks for all your help, Bill," Jack said.

"It was no problem, Jack, you deserved it." Bill replied, smiling.

Jack made his way out of the situation room, heading for the exit, with Bill in tow. Before Jack could leave, Bill stopped him.

"Jack," he began, as Jack turned around to face him, "I don't know what your plans are, but if you like, there's always a position here for you."

"Thanks, Bill. I'll need some time to think about it and figure out what I'm doing, but thank you for the offer. I may just hold you to it," he replied with a small smile.

"Well, I guess I'll talk to you later then," said Bill, extending his hand.

Jack grasped Bill's hand and shook it firmly, replying, "Yeah, and thanks for all you help."

Jack released Bill's hand and headed for the exit. He signed out of the building and got in his car. He couldn't wait to get back to the hotel to see Audrey and tell her that they had the rest of their lives to spend together.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok so here's the final chapter, let me know what you think. I'm thinking of doing a sequel but only if there's enough demand for it.**

**Chapter 7**

Waking up from her short nap twenty minutes later, Audrey rolled out of bed and started to get dressed. She pulled on a pair of comfortable jeans and a red long sleeved shirt and headed out into the main living room. She made her way out onto the porch and gazed out over the city. Noticing that the weather was nice outside, Audrey decided to go for a walk and try and take her mind off the possibility of never seeing Jack again. So, she headed back inside, grabbed her jacket and left the room.

While on his trip back to the hotel, Jack decided to stop at a florist and buy a dozen red roses to surprise Audrey. He figured it was a little clichéd, but he didn't care. All he cared about at that moment was seeing Audrey and seeing the look on her face when he told her what the President had decided. After driving for another fifteen minutes, Jack pulled into the hotel parking lot and headed up to their suite.

When he got to the door of the room, he fished in his pocket for the spare keycard that Audrey had given him the night before, inserted it in the slot and opened the door. As he walked in, he noticed there was no noise. He placed the vase of roses on the dresser in their bedroom and began to search for Audrey.

He continued to search through the hotel room, calling her name, and looking in each room, closet and even in the shower, with no luck. At this point, he was beginning to get worried, thinking something may have happened to her.

As he came back into the living room from searching the porch, he noticed that her jacket was gone from the hook next to the door, and that her room key wasn't sitting on the table where he saw her leave it the night before. At this, he relaxed a little, knowing that if someone had kidnapped her or something to that effect, they wouldn't have let her grab her coat or the keycard. Figuring that she probably just went to visit her father again or went out for a while, he headed to the bedroom to change out of his suit. Emerging five minutes later, dressed in baggy jeans and a black t-shirt, he heard a keycard being inserted in the lock and the turning of a door handle. Knowing that it was Audrey, he quickly and quietly ran back into the bedroom and pressed his back to the wall that was parallel with the doorway connecting the two rooms, so as not to be seen.

As Audrey closed the door to the suite behind her, she took off her jacket, hung it on the hook, and headed into the bedroom. As she entered, completely unaware of Jack's presence, she noticed the vase of red roses sitting on the dresser. As she started to walk over to the dresser, Jack quietly snuck up behind her and slid his arms around her waist, causing her to jump.

Audrey didn't have to turn around to know who it was that was holding her. As a huge smile began to creep on her face, Jack leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Surprise."

"Jack!" she exclaimed happily, as she turned in his embrace and threw her arms around his neck.

"Hi, sweetheart," he replied, matching her smile with one of his own. As they continued to gaze into each other's eyes, Jack leaned down and kissed her passionately, filling the kiss with all the love he felt for her. When they broke apart, Jack guided her over to the bed and they sat down next to each other, holding hands.

"But how?" Audrey asked him, "I was so scared that you weren't gonna come back."

"Well," Jack began, "President Gardner was able to come up with a solution that he thought would satisfy both me and the Chinese."

"What's the solution?" she asked, still wondering if Jack was only here to tell he had to disappear and would leave her again.

"He's going to turn Logan over to the Chinese instead of me."

"Logan? But why?"

"He felt that since Logan was ultimately responsible for the attack on their embassy 18 months ago, he should be the one to take the fall. I think he also felt that it would be a suitable way to deal with Logan's actions over the past two days," Jack explained.

"What about you?" she asked, thinking there was some catch to this solution that he hadn't told her yet.

"I've been cleared. I don't have to go anywhere or do anything that I don't want to. I'm free to live my life…with you," he replied, seeing her smile at the last part.

"Really?" she asked, not quite believing what she heard, "You don't have to leave again?"

"No, I'm staying right here with you and I will never leave you again. I promise," he said, looking into her eyes.

"Oh, Jack," she breathed and reached up to pull him down into a searing kiss. As they continued to kiss, Jack pushed Audrey down onto the bed and climbed on top of her, showing her how much she meant to him. No matter what came with their new life, both Jack and Audrey knew that they would face it together and would always love each other.

**A/N: Kinda short ending, I know but like I said I'm thinking of doing a sequel about where Jack and Audrey's relationship goes from here. So thanks for reading and let me know if you think I should do a sequel. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**


End file.
